Marry Me If You Dare
by Vocaloid-Type-Ren
Summary: SeHun mengagumi LuHan. Namun rasa kagum itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mendapati pemuda itu melakukan handjob di atap sekolah. A HunHan Fiction again. Wanna RnR? Chap 1 : Awal Mula


**Marry Me If You Dare**

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), Au setting, belum di edit dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

.

SeHun sepertinya sudah gila. Ia jadi sering memimpikan Xi LuHan akhir-akhir ini. Bukan sekedar mimpi biasa, tapi mimpi yang benar-benar berani karena ia bermimpi LuHan naik ke ranjangnya dan menggodanya dengan seduktif. Mungkin, hal inilah yang membuat Oh SeHun jadi sering memperhatikan LuHan. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu tersenyum, bagaimana caranya ia tertawa, bagaimana caranya mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, dan bagaimana—

—bagaimana cara pemuda itu berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya sekarang. SeHun memperhatikan dari detail yang terkecil, bagaimana ngantuknya pemuda berkulit putih yang pucatnya hampir sama dengan dirinya itu saat mata pelajaran sejarah Korea, bagaimana pemuda itu memandang keluar jendela setiap kali pelajaran fisika, dan bagaimana pemuda itu menatap penuh perhatian ke arah papan tulis saat mata pelajaran matematika. SeHun memperhatikannya. Semuanya tentang LuHan.

Mereka tidaklah dekat. SeHun yakin ia dan LuHan selalu berada dalam kelas yang sama sejak kelas satu, namun ia tidaklah pernah menyapa LuHan, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena apabila orang-orang menjulukinya seorang pangeran es yang introvert, maka LuHan akan selalu menjadi kebalikan dari dirinya, seorang pangeran sempurna yang ekstrovert.

SeHun menghela napasnya lelah. Bel istirahat baru berbunyi satu menit yang lalu, seluruh siswa maupun siswi telah berhambur keluar kelas menuju tempat yang ia idam-idamkan semenjak mata pelajaran sejarah Korea yang membosankan satu jam yang lalu. _Well_, jujur, hanya beberapa orang yang menyukai pelajaran sejarah Korea, dan SeHun yakin ia bukanlah salah satu orang itu.

SeHun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyeret langkahnya keluar dari kelas, lalu berjalan menuju atap sekolah—tempat paling sepi di sekolahnya ini karena ada isu bahwa seorang murid mencoba melakukan bunuh diri di sana. SeHun bergidik, ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya ke atap.

Sret!

Ketika SeHun membuka pintu atap, hembusan angin langsung menyapu permukaan wajahnya, sinar matahari yang terlalu silau sedikit membuat SeHun menutup kelopak matanya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya sebelum matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas dengan errr—resleting celana yang terbuka dan '_miliknya'_ yang menegang sedang ia menjakan dengan tangan kanannya.

SeHun terpaku.

Pemuda itu juga terpaku sejenak ketika melihat SeHun. Ia memandang SeHun datar sebelum melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, tidak terlalu peduli akan kedatangan SeHun.

SeHun hanya bisa melongo melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan LuHan.

Sebenarnya… apa ini?

"Xi LuHan… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya SeHun.

LuHan hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sembari mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanannya. Keringat mengalir di dahinya ketika pemuda itu sampai pada klimaks. Ia menggigit bibirnya sensual ketika benihnya keluar dari ujung penisnya.

"Ahhhh—"

LuHan mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Ia menatap SeHun dari sudut mata sebelum menaikkan sudut bibirnya tinggi, tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku? Aku sedang memuaskan diriku sendiri, Oh-Se-Hun," katanya sembari mengedipkan matanya menggoda.

Holly shit! SeHun merasakan miliknya yang berada di dalam sana menegang hanya karena godaan LuHan!

**Black Lavender**

SeHun menyembunyikan segala keterkejutannya di balik ekspresi _poker face_. Ia perlahan menjalan mendekat ke arah LuHan. Pemuda itu masih menatap SeHun dengan tatapan sayunya. SeHun berdiri tepat di hadapan LuHan sementara tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di sana. Dan—

Crek!

Splash!

LuHan menutupi wajahnya secepat kilat saat serangan kilatan cahaya kamera SeHun mengenai wajahnya. LuHan membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung menatap SeHun dengan pandangan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar… akan menggemparkan sekolah, Xi LuHan—" SeHun menyimpan foto LuHan di memori rahasianya. Iris kecoklatannya lalu menatap LuHan dan errr—milik LuHan yang kini telah melemas dengan tatapan _poker face_ andalannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya LuHan dingin. Ia membereskan celananya, mengancingkannya dengan benar.

"Maksudku? Heh—" sebuah seringai mampir di bibir tipis SeHun. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa sih," pemuda itu menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia kini menaruh handphone-nya di saku celana sekolahnya.

"—aku hanya ingin kau memohon padaku bila kau ingin aku menghapus foto ini, bagaimana?" seringai SeHun tambah melebar melihat raut tidak percaya LuHan. Ah—bocah ini kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata memang benar-benar manis dan menggairahkan. SeHun yang di bawah sana jadi merasa sesak.

"Memohon heh? Memangnya kau siapa!?"

SeHun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kekehan melecehkan keluar dari bibir tipisnya—menyebalkan pikir LuHan. Ia segera berdiri, lalu menatap SeHun dengan tatapan menantang. Seringai itu juga terlampir di bibirnya. Xi LuHan bukanlah orang yang mau kalah asal kau tahu saja.

"Aku? Aku orang yang memegang kartu As-mu," ucap SeHun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah LuHan, berharap mendapatkan kesan mengintimidasi.

Dua iris beda pemilik itu saling bertatapan, seolah sedang melakukan perang yang akan menentukan hidup dan mati mereka. Tapi tidak lama, mata LuHan menatap ke dalam mata SeHun, senyum tipis tersungging di bibir itu. Bukan sebuah seringai—tapi benar-benar sebuah senyuman.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Oh SeHun?"

SeHun menaikkan alis kanannya tinggi, bingung.

"Apa?"

Helaan napas bosan keluar dari bibir LuHan. Kekehan ringan sebagai tanda ejekan keluar setelahnya. "Tatapanmu itu—" ia menjeda kalimatnya. "—tatapan "_**itu**_" lho. Tatapanmu padaku itu… _tatapan suka _'kan?"

Deg

SeHun membatu. Apa sejelas itu? Apa wajah _poker face_-nya bisa terbongkar secepat itu? Tidak-tidak mungkin, LuHan pasti hanya menebak-nebak. Tidak mungkin 'kan LuHan bisa tau? Ayolah, tidak mungkin 'kan akan semudah itu? SeHun sudah menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan terlampau baik selama ini. Jadi tidak mungkin ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa dia menyukai pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau sepertinya mengada-ngada ya? Apa kau sedang—" SeHun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di keningnya sendiri, menggoreskan telunjuknya di sana, membuat _symbol_ 'orang gila', 'sinting' dan sebangsanya. "—gila?"

LuHan melongo. Rahangnya terbuka lebar mendengar tuduhan SeHun.

"Apa? Gila? Kau menghinaku?" tanya LuHan, masih melongo heran. Ia yakin sekali tidak akan salah menebak tentang apapun. Apalagi tentang 'perasaan'. Karena ia sudah terlalu sering menatap tatapan yang sama seperti SeHun di sekelilingnya!

"Kau merasa terhina? Oh… baguslah. Berarti kau masih punya harga diri," katanya kejam. LuHan melorotkan rahangnya lagi—masih belum 'ngeh' tentang apa yang SeHun katakan.

"Sudah ya, terlalu lama di sini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku yang berharga." Lugasnya. SeHun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana, lalu ia pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan LuHan yang sepertinya masih tidak bisa percaya akan semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Ya-yang benar saja!

"Apa? Setelah menghinaku sebagai orang gila sekarang kau menghinaku tidak punya harga diri? Berani sekali kau! Memangnya kau siapa!?" LuHan berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia rapi seperti orang—sinting.

**Black Lavender**

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Dada SeHun rasanya mau lepas sekarang. Apa jadinya kalau dia ketahuan tadi? A-apa yang akan terjadi? Pasti akan sangat memalukan sekali. Untung saja SeHun bisa menampik semua pernyataan LuHan, ya untung saja. Tapi—hhh. Wajah SeHun tiba-tiba berubah lemas. Hubungannya dengan LuHan pasti akan memburuk setelah ini. Tentu saja, LuHan pasti akan memusuhinya karena kejadian ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Selama SeHun masih mempunyai foto 'itu' semuanya akan aman-aman saja selama dia bisa menggunakannya dengan benar.

**Black Lavender**

Malas. Malas. Malas. Hari ini adalah hari sial. Niat awal LuHan hanyalah menaklukkan pangeran es sok _cool_ itu, bukan malah dipermalukan seperti ini. Hhhh sial sekali. Kalau begini caranya, LuHan jadi malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ibunya menyuruhnya bertemu dengan tunangannya hari ini. Ya, tunangan. Tunangan sejak kecil—bahkan sejak mereka masih bayi. LuHan memang tahu bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang, dan dia setuju-setuju saja asalkan orangtuanya tidak mengaturnya lagi setelah menyetujui perjodohan itu.

Meja nomor 8.

Meja nomor 8.

Meja nomor 8.

Tunggu! LuHan melorotkan kacamata hitamnya hingga mencapai hidung ketika melihat sosok menyebalkan Oh SeHun duduk di salah satu kursi di meja nomor 8—meja di mana LuHan akan bertemu dengan tunangannya nanti. LuHan berdecih, ia segera menghampiri meja itu cepat.

"Ini mejaku, cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sebuah usiran yang kasar. SeHun yang awalnya terkantuk-kantuk menunggu sosok tunangannya (mereka hanya ditunangankan sejak kecil—tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak itu) langsung menoleh ke arah LuHan. Ada ekspresi kaget di wajah SeHun—LuHan bisa melihatnya.

"Kau… kenapa bisa di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah bodoh. LuHan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah kubilang ini mejaku. Meja yang sudah dipesan untukku dan seseorang. Untukmu yang tidak berkepentingan, tolong cari meja lain saja," LuHan menekankan tiap kata terakhirnya.

SeHun mendengus kesal.

"Ini mejaku! Aku sudah berjanji bertemu dengan seseorang di sini!"

SeHun tidak mau kalah. Walaupun ia memang menyukai LuHan—tapi sosok tunangannya sejak kecil itu benar-benar berarti. SeHun bahkan terus menyakinkan dirinya sejak semalam bahwa LuHan hanyalah selentingan orang yang hanya mampir sesaat dihidupnya. Ia juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia rasakan pada LuHan itu bukan cinta. Mungkin—itu hanya sejenis napsu bodoh yang timbul karena melihat sosok sempurna seperti Xi LuHan. Ya. Pasti.

Sedangkan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya nanti adalah bocah itu. Bocah yang dulu ditunangkan dengannya saat umur mereka berumur lima tahun. SeHun bahkan belum bisa melupakannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada bocah itu. Ya, benar-benar jatuh cinta pada bocah itu dan sekarang ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya setelah dua belas tahun. Tapi—Xi LuHan yang entah datang dari mana ini malah ingin merebut mejanya! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Apa kau bilang? Mentang-mentang kau datang lebih dulu mana bisa kau menyebut meja ini sebagai meja milikmu? Ibuku sudah memesankan meja ini jauh-jauh hari!" nada suara LuHan meninggi. Ketika melihat wajah 'sok' SeHun yang selalu ingin dilakukan LuHan hanyalah marah-marah, seperti tidak ada hal lain saja.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Ibumu segala? Dasar anak Mama—" SeHun meringis jijik setelahnya.

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Maaf?" SeHun dan LuHan menoleh ketika mendengar teguran itu. Mereka melihat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Eung—begini Tuan-tuan. Meja ini telah di pesan atas nama Oh SeHun—" SeHun langsung tersenyum kemenangan saat mendengar namanya di sebut. "—dan Xi LuHan."

LuHan langsung men-_death glare_ SeHun. Sudut bibirnya naik—tersenyum melecehkan karena namanya juga di sebut tadi oleh sang pelayan.

Tapi, tunggu!

Ada yang aneh.

SeHun dan LuHan mengernyitkan keningnya serius, seolah sedang dihadapkan oleh soal matematika yang benar-benar rumit. Satu, LuHan dan SeHun ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di sini (mereka tidak saling menyebut kalau ingin bertemu dengan tunangan mereka sejak kecil). Dua, mereka berebut meja, padahal pelayan tadi sudah mengatakan kalau meja ini dipesan untuk mereka. Berarti—

"KAU TUNANGANKU!?"

Jari telunjuk saling mengacung satu sama lain—menuding wajah masih-masing. Ekspresi shock masih belum pudar menghiasi wajah dua pemuda itu.

Ya-yang benar saja!

**To Be Continue**

**Publish egen. Sayang kalo FF-FF saya cuman di publish di page FB. :3 daripada mubajir mending di FFn juga. Ini aneh ya? Awal cerita sedikit sama dengan FF To Be One, tapi beda weh. Belum tahu musti dilanjut apa enggak. Saya gak terlalu yakin sama official pair, tapi suka/?**

**Next chapter? Tunggu update-nya aja ok.**


End file.
